Terry Kidumms
Terry "The Kid" Kidumms (or TK) is the main character and protagonist in Driver: Parallel Lines. Events He was the driver for the gang featuring the Mexican, Slink, Candy, Bishop and Corrigan that betrayed him. He was first introduced to Slink by Ray. Slink gave TK a few jobs such as stealing cars with a tow truck and collecting money. Slink also taught TK how to handle a gun. TK was later introduced to the Mexican, who calls TK a little girl and says he is too young but he hires him as his driver anyway. The Mexican gave TK various missions related to racing. After some time, TK wakes up in his newly bought apartment and finds Bishop. Bishop wants TK to bust Candy out of jail and had him steal a prison transport and scare information out of a prison guard. After the bust-out, TK, Candy, Slink, The Mexican and Bishop find themselves hanging out in Slink's club until Corrigan shows up. Corrigan is the leader of the group, he plans to scare off the columbian cartel which is monopolizing cocaine in New York. He wants the leader of the cartel, Rafael Martinez kidnapped and held for ransom. Candy sets up a plan where TK rigs a columbian cartel escort car with a bomb so it can be blown up later. Candy then goes directly to the main event where TK rigs multiple areas with bombs and blow them on command, diverting the convoy to the ambush point. TK later drives the limo with Rafael in it to the safe house in Hunt's point. Corrigan later has TK pick up the ransom money stored in a bike. TK jumps across the rooftops and gets on the Mexican's truck. Avoiding the attackers, he gets the money back to the safehouse. Corrigan kills Rafael anyway and the gang use TK as a scapegoat and flees the scene. TK was shot by Corrigan but survived, TK was sentenced to 28 years in prison. He spends his time in prison preparing for his revenge. In 2006, TK is finally released from prison. Ray is there to pick TK up. The group that betrayed TK has changed a lot. All of them had become successful except for the Mexican. TK decides to kill him first and buy Ray a cup of cappuccino. The Mexican escapes from the arcade he was working in after TK tries to shoot him and rides a train to an abandoned amusement park. TK followed him and fights his way through the Mexican's gunmen. The Mexican was later killed by TK and TK threw his corpse near Corrigan's residence to warn him. Ray later introduces TK to Maria so TK can get close to Candy. He performs several jobs for Maria as an escort driver and a bodyguard. Maria later got TK in touch with Candy. TK goes to Candy's house in Englewood but is almost killed by a drug overdose by Candy's men. TK kills Candy on his way to Maria's office attempting to kill her because Candy thought Maria betrayed him. TK then wrecks the businesses of Slink and Bishop with the help of Ray. Throughout the missions, TK is ambushed by hitmen most likely sent by Corrigan. When TK tries to kill Slink in his porn studio, he was held at gunpoint by Roost and kills Roost first. Slink escaped but was killed anyway. TK then goes to Bishop's mansion where he finds Bishop in a Negotiator (a tank). TK manages to kill Bishop although Bishop has the upper hand. TK later finds Corrigan in Ray's home. Corrigan thanks TK for killing all 4 of the gang members and tells him that Ray had a deal with Corrigan in order to pay off his debts. Corrigan kills Ray by shooting him 3 times with a silenced pistol. A brief gunfight between them occurs after the sound of the closet door opening is heard. Corrigan escapes and TK finds out that Maria is hiding in the closet. Maria is the daughter of Rafael Martinez and both she and TK wants Corrigan dead. Maria has TK scare Corrigan by blowing up his office and killing the bodyguards in his mansion. Corrigan was later tracked down in his safehouse in New Jersey. TK tries to kill him there but failed. Corrigan escapes in a helicopter but as later shot down anyway by TK. Corrigan is still alive despite the crash landing and is held at gunpoint by TK, Maria tells TK not to shoot him but instead give him to her as she ensures that Corrigan will suffer. Maria leaves the scene while TK walks away with a smile he is never seen having since 1978. Appearance 1978 Era TK is 18 years old, and is still in the process of becoming an adult. He is relatively thin in appearance and has long brown hair in a light color, while his eyes are usually covered by oversized aviator sunglasses with orange lenses. He wears a light brown leather jacket over a dark blue paisley shirt, blue flared jeans and brown loafers. His outfit choice is inspired by clothing that was common in the seventies. 2006 Era TK, now 46 years old, has now served his 28-year prison sentence, and is shown to have aged physically during this time. He is shown to be more muscular and slightly taller, alongside the growth of facial and body hair, a deeper voice, and his hair has darkened in color. His clothes have changed as well, although they are similar to his 1978 outfit. He now wears modern jeans, this time in a darker color, and a darker brown jacket, alongside a gray t-shirt with visible belt buckles and black boots. He also wears blue circular sunglasses, which are much smaller in comparison to the aviators he wore in 1978. Personality In 1978, TK is a relaxed, naive, upbeat, confident and humorous person, as said in the description, he has a sense of humor that gets him in and out of trouble. He is also ambitious, already pursuing his dreams at a young age of 18. In 2006, TK is shown to be angry and has lost his usual smile due to harsh life in prison. He seeks revenge on those who betrayed him and is constantly planing to kill them. However, he is still naive as he was in 1978 as said is several dialogues. He still has his humorous side. Background Biography TK grew up on a farm outside New York. However, 'home was to slow and dull for him', so at the age of eighteen, he moved to New York to live the American Dream. After a few weeks, TK is already used to the life in New York: 'everyone was either finding themselves, having a party, or getting laid. Including me'. TK earns money by serving as a wheelman, racing other drivers and being a debt collector. Ray seeing TK had a bigger potential, sets him up with Slink. Relationships * TK has been in a close relation with Ray, ever since they grew up on the country land. Ray taught him to drive when TK came to New York. * In 2006, TK works together with Maria Cortez to avenge the members of the gang. However, it is unknown whether they had a close relationship or not. Murders committed by "TK" * The Mexican - Killed for betraying TK. * TK's Hitman - Killed for trying to kill TK and Ray * Roost - Killed for trying to stop TK from killing Slink. * Slink - Killed for betraying TK and Ray, sending the Hitman to kill them both. * Bishop - Killed for betraying TK. * Candy - Killed for betraying TK and trying to kill him and Maria Cortez. Trivia *The two differing color schemes in the game may be caused by TK's sunglasses; in 1978, he wears orange-tinted aviators, whereas in 2006, he wears blue-tinted glasses. These two colors are the scheme represented in the era's atmospheres. *Despite saying that he has earned money through jobs and races before the events of the game, TK still starts out with 0 money. Navigation Category:Characters Category:1978 Era Characters